


Don't Listen To Anything Junpei Says, That Guy's An Idiot

by Flikkun



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flikkun/pseuds/Flikkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei said something that makes Kouichi mildly worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Listen To Anything Junpei Says, That Guy's An Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not intend to romanticize or otherwise condone IRL incest that is not 100% consensual.
> 
> (Also: I'm posting this on mobile sorry if the formatting's weird.)

It was a warm spring afternoon, and Kouji and Kouichi were sprawled across the younger twin's bed, the TV flashing with brightly colored games.

"I win again," Kouji said smugly, glancing at his brother.

"Hey, Kouji," Kouichi began, ignoring his brother's words and tossing down his controller. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

Kouji sat up, frowning. "What?"

Kouichi paused, glancing at his brother. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Kouji looked at him, eyes widening slightly. "No...why?"

"Junpei says..." Kouichi stopped when Kouji rolled his eyes. "I'm serious!" He protested, punching his twin's arm. "Junpei says that I'm the only thirteen year old in Japan who hasn't had his first kiss."

Kouji made a face. "Don't listen to anything Junpei says. That guy's an idiot."

Kouichi hesitated. "But...what if he's right?"

Kouji threw his controller at him. "Maybe _I_ should kiss you, then." He said sarcastically.

Kouichi brightened. "That's a good idea!" He scooted closer to Kouji on the bed.

Kouji stared at him, momentarily speechless. "I was joking..."

Kouichi grabbed his twin's hand. "Come one, Kouji! It'll be fun!" Kouji hesitated, lacing their fingers together as he thought it over.

"Fine." He sighed finally. "But only because you're gonna need the practice."

Kouichi beamed and leaned closer. As their faces got closer together, his confidence waned, and he hesitated, blushing.

"Are you gonna do it or not?" Kouji mumbled, face red.

Spurred on by his brother's words, Kouichi leaned forward, closing the distance between them. His nose bumped Kouji's and his let out a nervous giggle, smiling against Kouji's mouth.

Kouji's mouth fumbled against his own, and their noses bumped again as he pulled away.

"My first kiss!" Kouichi declared, flushed and triumphant.

Kouji rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were still red. "I can tell. You were slobbering all over me."  
  
Kouichi grinned, unabashed. "Like you said, I need practice."

Kouji leaned down to pick up his brother's controller. "Yeah, right." He tossed it into Kouichi's lap, smirking. "Maybe if you can win a game."


End file.
